megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Mammoth
Flame Mammoth, known in Japan as , is a Maverick in Mega Man X based on the Elephas namadicus (nauman''zou). He was a Maverick Hunter from the 4th Overland Unit under Sigma, and became infected with the virus. He is arrogant and has pride of his large size and strength, and is known to hate Chill Penguin. Little else is known about him. He can spit oil as well as throw flames, and tries to jump on the player. If he tries to jump on the ground, he will stun X, so make him jump when he about to land! is His room is quite large, meaning he can go off screen where the player's shots can't hit him, but his still can. If the Boomerang Cutter is used on him, his trunk will be cut off, preventing him from spitting oil. He can also change the direction of the conveyor belt the fight takes place on. The regular (un-charged) Storm Tornado is the only weapon that can quench his flames. The fact that Flame Mammoth can change the direction of the conveyor during the battle may possibly be referance to Metal Man from Mega Man 2. (He did the same thing) Aditionally, both of their levels are factories. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, Marine Tornado will also do the job against Mammoth. Maverick Hunter X Bio '''FIERY OIL TANKER' Leader of the 4th Land Battalion, Flame Mammoth used to be stationed in the Middle East. Hearing of Sigma's rebellion, he dreamt of getting an even tighter grasp on his own potential power, and of going on violent rampages, and decided to join the rebellion. He enjoys crushing and humiliating anyone weaker than himself and was hated by the Reploids who served under him. This is why none of his battalion followed him to join in the rebellion. He plans on letting his firepower do the talking, taking over an industrial area, and turning it all into weapons manufacturing. Fire Wave With an arm converted into a powerful flamethrower, it deals continuous damage to enemies. The only thing is, it can't be used underwater. Data Nickname: "Fiery Oil Tanker" (灼熱のオイルタンク, roughly "Incandescent Oil Tank") Mega Man X stats: Flame Mammoth (Burnin' Noumander) Height: 10.5 ft (321 cm) Weight: 719 lb (327 kg) Attacks: Fire Wave, Oiling, Jump Press Stage names: *Factory Stage (工場ステージ, from Mega Man X credits, Rockman X2: Soul Eraser and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site) *Prototype Weapons Plant (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Flame Mammoth's stages: *Degraver (Dig Labour) *Hoganmer *Metall C-15 *Scrap Robo *Sky Claw *Rolling Gabyool Metall C-15 doesn't appear in his stage in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Other media *Flame Mammoth is the fifth Maverick that X fights in the Rockman X manga. X fights against him in a factory, where he uses Reploid bodies hanged in the ceiling to repair himself. In the manga, his real form is a low rank small sphere with arms and legs. He joined Sigma's rebellion so he could have revenge against all that called him small. It's not revealed how he obtained his large body, but his real form is protected inside the upper part of his body, the most resistant part. X attacked this part while he was regenerating, destroying the large body and damaging him. He reveals his story to X, which X says that strength has nothing to do with size and rank, and uses himself as example as he was able to defeat his large body. Flame Mammoth was sorry for his actions and opened a exit to the factory for X. He was alive when X left, so it's unknown if he survived or not from his injuries. *In the Carddas Mega Mission, Flame Mammoth is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Burnin' Noumander L" (Flame Mammoth L). Some of Flame Mammoth's changes include his red colors changed to black and long tusks. *In the Mega Mission history from the manga Rockman Remix, Burnin' Noumander L attacks X with Storm Eagleed L (Storm Eagle L) and Sting Chameleao L (Sting Chameleon L). Initially, X doesn't want to fight them, but he's forced by iX/Limited to kill them with one blast, leaving only debris. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Extinct Mavericks Category:Mammal Mavericks